A little more love
by Twinkle19
Summary: Will two new students be able to help take down evolution and help save a boy from being bullied at school and a life of hell at home


**Hey guys, so this is my first ever go at writing a story and I'm not sure how good a writer I am but please feel free to review and let me know what you think but for now peace out and please enjoy!**

It was a cold crisp winters morning, a school morning and he believe him school was the last place he wanted to be, his history assignment was due in this afternoon but like always he was the one kid that would never hand it in, now he knew the real reason why that was but no teacher ever gave him the chance to explain or partly explain.

See they pre judged him like every other person seem to do and in a way he couldn't blame them just by looking at him you new he didn't have much money or the best privileges in life, all he ever seem to wear was a tatty and worn out pair of jeans with slits at the knees, a black tank top that clung tightly to his tiny waste, a blue hoodie that was one size bigger than it need to be and a pair of used to be white trainers that were now grey and full of way to many holes. His clothes were nothing fancy but it was his face that was the main reason why people turn their nose up at him.

He had a roundish face shape with a stand out jawline but slightly chubby checks, pale but clear skin, shaggy curly blonde hair that was slightly to long that made it so it would hang in to his eyes, speaking of his eyes they were his main attraction they were a gorgeous blue colour that were mesmerising if you ever truly looked in to them, really he was a cute young teenager but it was what else that was on his face that did it, he had a cut just above his right eyebrow, a shiner forming around his right eye which was slightly swollen, a busted lip that would split every time he smirked or smiled and bruises on the bottom of his chin and down his neck in the form of a fist and hand print. People thought of him as the troublesome teenage that would get in to fight after fight, bringing trouble on to himself and that he got everything he deserved! How wonderful was it be judged.

With a sigh he reluctantly made his way out of the apartment block he was forced to live in, down the set of steps and on to the path that lend straight to where his school was located, a sudden shiver shot down his spine which made him zip his hoodie up as far as it would go. Pull the hood over his head making it so it would cover the bruises that littered his face.

This weather was no place for a teenage boy with a very thin set of clothes, adjusting his backpack better on to his shoulders he let out another sigh this time seeing his breathe in the cold air before him, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets he just put his head down and kept walking. He felt his nose running by the time he managed to reach the school entrance wiping it on the sleeve of his hoodie, he made his way inside the building and down to his locker, he was soon knock backwards by Hunter the schools main bully smashing into left his shoulder.

'Watch it Ambrose, I don't have time for clumsy no good for nothing pieces of scum walking into me because they are not looking where they are going!' shouted Hunter much to the delight of his followers which made a proud smile form at his lips. 'Your the one that walked into me' Dean managed to bite back through the pain with gritted teeth. Earning Hunter an evil death glare. Unbeknownst to them he was nursing fresh bruises on that side of his body Hunter hitting a particular sweet spot. 'What did you just say?' 'Aww look boys, Ambrose is feeling brave today!' Hunter said as he marched up into the face of Dean. 'I don't think he's going to do nothing!' But before Dean could react to what Hunter had just said, he felt himself being slammed back first straight into the lockers earning a painful moan out of him. 'Did the hurt!' Hunter smiled with delight, Dean wasn't going to give him the satisfaction so all that left his lips was a small 'No'.

'I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that' with another slam into the lockers this time his back and his head smashing into it! Hunter forced Dean to look him in the eyes by grabbing his chin squeezing down partly hard on his bruises, 'Did. That. Hurt!' Hunter wasn't going to back down you don't embarrass him especially not in front of his friends, with another painful squeeze Dean had to mutter out 'Yes' the pain on his back was excruciating he felt like his back was on fire, his head didn't feel much better with it being forced at an angle and the bruises on his chin being squeezed painfully hard, he just wanted to crawl into a corner and nurse his wounds at this particular moment. 'Good!' Hunter said with the biggest grin. 'You deserved it!' His laugher filled the corridor as he let go of Dean and he fell to the floor. 'You never seem to learn do you Ambrose, now it's actually a good job I saw you this morning' Hunter knelt down in front of Dean 'I hope you have my money or this' Hunter said waving his hands in the air 'Will be nothing compared to what will happen if you don't!' '3 o'clock besides the bikes sheds!' Hunter said as he rose to his feet and just as he turned to leave he said 'Oh don't be late! You know what happens when your late!' Once again Hunters laugher filled the corridor and this time he did leave. 'I don't have your money' Dean muttered hanging his head in pain and thinking what on earth he was going to do!


End file.
